


Just like a dream

by avenged_winchester



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 08:04:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14786625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avenged_winchester/pseuds/avenged_winchester
Summary: Jensen needs to make his dream a reality





	Just like a dream

Jensen

He didn’t know what started it, well yes he did. A dream, a dream that was so hot and so intense he woke up as he came like a 15 year old boy. A dream that was so vivid he thought it was real. That’s all that he could think about all day. He needed to make it happen. He needed to make this dream a reality. With a smirk on his face he sent the text. Jared would know what it meant.

Jared

10 minutes. That’s how much longer he had to wait. He let out a sigh as he yet again paced around the room. He’d been anticipating this since he received the two word text from his husband around lunch. ‘Be ready’ was all it said, since then Jared had been achingly hard knowing what was coming.  
Jared’s heart rate jumped as he saw headlights turn into the driveway. He stood by the window as he saw Jensen climb out of the car. Their eyes locked, Jared bit his lip as Jensen cocked an eyebrow. Jared knew what he was in for. Jensen broke eye contact and walked towards the door. ‘Showtime’ Jared breathed out as he padded to the bed. He stood there at the end of the bed his hands linked behind his head, his feet shoulder width apart, and his cock full and thick standing proud and waiting.

Jensen

As he walked into the house his dick twitched as he saw Jared’s boxers sitting at the bottom of the stairs. Jensen smirked as he shrugged off his jacket, toed off his shoes and headed upstairs. As he reached the top he was unbuckling his belt and there was a little tube. He stopped and picked it up, heat rushed through his veins as he stripped out of his clothes in a hurry. He walked the few feet to the door and hesitated. He flipped the cap and squirted a generous amount of slick on his hand and dropped the tube. He let out a groan as he stroked and coated his hot, long length. His hand tight around the base of his cock Jensen turned the handle and pushed open the door. 

His knees weakened as he saw the sight before him. Glad for the forethought of tightening his grip on his dick. ‘Fuck’ Jensen muttered. As he looked at his husband he knew this was going to be better than he imagined. Jensen took a step into the room kicking the door shut behind him without taking his eyes off Jared. Jared standing there like an offering to the Gods, candlelight reflecting off the thin sheen of sweat coating his skin. He could see the bob of Jared’s throat as he swallowed, and his chest moving rapidly as he walked closer to him.

Jared’s eyes locked on his as he stepped right in front of him. ‘Look at you’ Jensen said, his voice low and rough. ‘Such a good boy, standing here waiting for me.’ 

Jared licked his lips and swallowed. ‘Yes’ he said just barely a whisper.

‘Do you have any idea how long I’ve been waiting for this, what I’m going to do to you baby?’ Jensen said running a finger down Jared’s chin and the length of his neck.

Jensen grabbed the base of Jared’s head and crashed their lips together. Jensen groaned into the kiss sucking Jared tongue into his mouth. Jared released his hands from behind his head and wrapped them around Jensen pulling him flush against him. Letting out a hiss as their hot naked bodies slid together both painfully hard and needy.

Jensen backed him up against the bed and leaned into him making Jared sit on the mattress. Jensen pulled away licking the taste of Jared’s lips off his own. ‘Lay back baby, hands on the bed’ Jared nodded and laid back on the bed he grabbed onto the sheets. Jensen kneeled down grabbing Jared’s ankles lifting his legs up and over his shoulders. He wrapped his hands over Jared’s knees and started planting wet kisses on the inside of Jared thighs. Jensen pulled back and looked at his husband whose eyes were shut tight, the wrinkles of his forehead visible, panting unsure of what was going to happen next. Jensen looked down ready to dive into his husbands tight heat, to kick him open only to find it glistening with lube. 

‘God baby you really are ready for me aren’t you, my good boy’ Jensen licked his lips and kissed his way up Jared’s thighs.

‘Yes Jensen always ready for you’ Jared groaned, unintentionally bucking his hips.

Jensen leaned forward running his tongue up and over Jared’s heavy balls and up his hot shaft dipping into the slit and tasting the sweet bead of precome. ‘Jen’ he moaned.

Jensen kept Jared legs over his shoulders as he stood. He leaned forward pushing Jared’s knees to his chest. Claiming him in a searing kiss, he wrapped his arms under Jared and held onto his shoulders and he pushed the tip of his cock into Jared’s entrance, he had prepped himself. It was just enough that Jared would feel the right amount of pain when Jensen slid home. 

‘Fuck Jare you are such a good boy for me.’ Jensen slid the tip in and out just to tease him. 

‘Jen, please’ Jared whined as he tried to shift his hips and make Jensen go deeper.

‘Ah ah baby, you know better than that don’t you?’ Jensen whispered into Jared ear knowing that the rough tone would drive him a little bit more crazy.

Jensen pulled out just until the tip of his dick caught Jared rim, he took a breath and slammed home, making Jared cry out and arch his back as best he could.

‘Jen please, I need to touch you, let me touch you’ Jared begged.

‘Fuck Jare, yes touch me. I wanna feel your hands on me.’ Jensen growled.

Jared’s hands were there in a flash grabbing on as best he could to the short hair on the back of Jensen’s neck. Jensen growled and let go pounding into his husband hard and fast pulling Jared down onto him as fucked his tight hole. 

Jared was crying out as Jensen hit his prostate every few thrusts. ‘Yes Jen, fuck. I love the feeling of your cock inside me. God you fuck me so good’

Jensen growled into Jared’s neck and bit the tender flesh before releasing his hold on Jared and pulling out quickly. Jared whimpered at the loss and Jensen slapped Jared’s ass with a loud smack ‘Roll over on your hands and knees baby.’ 

As Jared did so Jensen could see his husbands hole clenching, waiting to be filled again. Jensen sat back on his haunches admiring the view, he stroked his dick and eventually got up and walked over to the side table and grabbed the other bottle of lube. He flipped open the cap and drizzled some down the length of his cock and as he slowly moved his hand up and down he let some of the lube drip onto Jared’s hole it clenched again in anticipation. Jensen sat up and leaned over Jared’s body. He grabbed Jared’s hands and made him lean on his elbows. Jensen was kissing down Jared’s back, running his tongue over the knobs of his spine.

‘Are you ready baby? Ready for me to fuck you into the mattress?’ Jensen ran his hands over the globes of Jared’s round ass, pulling apart the cheeks to see his tight pink hole. ‘I wanna hear you scream when you cum on my cock, and you will baby from my cock alone’ 

Jared’s hips were moving on their own accord needing one sort of friction. ‘Yes Jensen, I need you to fuck me. I wanna cum on your cock. I’ll be your good boy, I promise’ Jared begged.

Jensen slapped Jared ass one more time before lining up and slamming home. Jensen arched his back ‘Fuck baby’ he hollered out. His hands gripping tight to Jared’s hips and he pulled him back onto his cock fingers digging in, bound to leave bruises. Jensen didn’t care, he was living his dream. His hands moved up Jared’s back tangling in his hair. He got a grip and pulled Jared’s head back ‘Back on your hands baby’ Jensen panted. Giving Jensen a bit more leverage. Jared’s moaning was getting more erratic. 

‘Be a good boy and wait for me to tell you to cum’ Jensen growled dominantly. Jared mewled out pushing his ass back further. 

Jensen pulled Jared’s hair harder revealing his neck, Jensen leaned forward wrapping his hand around Jared throat. ‘Fuck yes baby, you’re my good boy. You ready?’

Jared cried out as Jensen tighted his grip around his neck and ground his dick into Jared ass brushing his prostate on every thrust. ‘Fuck Jen I’m gonna come’ Jared cried out breathlessly as Jensen squeezed harder. Jensen feeling his husbands ass start tightening, he let go of Jared’s throat causing him to screamed out his husbands name, his orgasm ripping through him like never before ‘JENSEN FUUUUUCK’ 

Jensen fucked Jared through his orgasm holding on to the edge of his control, ‘Fuck yes Jared, you’re my good boy, such a good boy gonna make me cum’ 

‘Yes Jen fill me up, please I need to feel you cum’ Jared panted.

That was the end for Jensen, he buried himself as deep as he could inside his husbands ass digging his nails into Jared’s shoulders as he let go. Cumming harder than he ever though possible. He called out Jared’s name as his release takes him over. ‘JARED YES BABY! FUCK’ Jensen nearly blacks out from the intensity of his orgasm, he winces as he pulls out and collapses on the bed next to Jared. Jared leaned over and places a soft kiss on Jensen’s lips. 

‘Damn Jen, that’s was intense’ Jared says softly laying his head on Jensen’s shoulder.

Wrapping his arm around Jared’s shoulder pulling him close Jensen replies, ‘Mhmm just like a dream’

 

End

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my first shot at J2 porn. It came from a convo I was having with a friend of mine, so it’s all her fault. Hope you all enjoy. Comments welcome.


End file.
